


一点运气

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rs-small-gifts, F/M, Felix Felicis, M/M, Marauders' Era, Potions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 莱姆斯建议说：赢得你喜欢的人需要“很多运气”时，小天狼星决定了：福灵剂就是他的解决方案！
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	一点运气

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Bit of Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113164) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 

> 为LiveJournal的rs_smallgifts而作，Aclytie要求写一篇“不当使用福灵剂或者其他魔药”的文，她还希望包含“不情愿的莱姆斯”以及“自认为‘我超性感’的小天狼星”的内容。我可能解读方式和她所期望的不尽相同，但我确实在尽量遵从这些要求。

母亲总是说魔术可以解决任何问题，虽然小天狼星已经意识到，并不是母亲说过的所有话都值得信任，但有些实在是太根深蒂固，抹也抹不去。所以只要有问题，他就会向魔法寻求解决措施。  
只要找到正确的魔法就行了。他们当年浪费了将近一年去找狼人的治疗方法，直到莱姆斯让他们都坐下来，非常清楚并且通俗易懂地解释：他父母已经穷尽了任何有可能的治疗方法，无一有效。然后他们不再想着要治愈莱姆斯，而是怎么帮他应对现在的状况，这时詹姆斯想到了那个绝妙之中最绝妙的主意。  
现在要解决的问题也是以莱姆斯为核心：小天狼星想知道怎么让莱姆斯爱上他，至少让莱姆斯看到他时，能像看到那个拉文克劳书呆子路易斯·帕森斯那样，露出不好意思的笑容。莱姆斯说他是自己的“如尼文作业复习搭档”。复习肯定是复习了，但小天狼星怀疑复习的不是如尼文，是人体学。  
所有事都是从这儿开始的。那天莱姆斯很晚了还没“复习”回来，小天狼星去找他。他不是要监视莱姆斯，他甚至没有意识到有任何可监视的。他只是注意到，宵禁时间已经过了，莱姆斯还没回来，不管他是不是级长，宵禁后还外出都容易被逮到关禁闭，莱姆斯讨厌关禁闭。而且小天狼星正好想找个借口伸伸腿，于是他“借”了詹姆斯的斗篷，准备出去把莱姆斯安全地抓回家来。  
找到莱姆斯和帕森斯在哪儿倒容易，小天狼星非常正确地猜到，他们会在格兰芬多和拉文克劳公共休息室之间的一间空教室见面。然后他看到有扇门下露出亮光，现在他又是隐身，当然要借机溜进去，吓莱姆斯一大跳了；结果没想到，被吓了一大跳的是他自己。  
小天狼星非常乐意承认，他跟其他任何人一样，会忽视某些非常明显的事情，尤其是他不愿意相信的事。直到这一刻，他都非常完美地忽视了最显而易见的一件事：他一向觉得女生既无聊又无趣，这没什么值得大惊小怪的，只是他的朋友更有趣，他更喜欢跟他们在一起罢了。他偶尔会看朋友们穿衣服或者脱衣服，这也没什么大不了的，毕竟他们住在同一间宿舍，共享生活空间，当然会忍不住注意到其他朋友的裸体，而且男人也可以客观地纯粹地从审美的角度欣赏男性美。  
但是，现在他眼睁睁地看着两个少年半裸着亲吻着互相摸对方那儿，帕森斯的手在莱姆斯陰茎上上下下，他不仅看得停都停不下来，而且意识到，他想知道如果是自己摸着莱姆斯，会是什么感觉？莱姆斯在他手掌中来回摩擦，会有多热，有多硬？然后他意识到，自己刻意忽视了那么久的问题已经越来越难逃避了。帕森斯开始催莱姆斯手动得再快点儿，小天狼星想知道如果莱姆斯握着自己，会是什么感觉？那么多月夜在森林中奔跑，莱姆斯的手上有茧子，那握起来会不会太刺激，但又刺激得恰到好处？——那个问题现在没法回避了。等到莱姆斯开始呻吟，小天狼星一听到他那低低的喉音，感觉像是自己的双球被抓住了，膝盖一软差点跌下去，然后他知道，他再没有任何回避的借口了，这很明显不是女生能发出来的声音。  
所以面对现实吧：他就是“在那方面”喜欢男生。目前为止还是理论上的，但如果打算把理论付诸实践，他当然想选莱姆斯。第一：莱姆斯是他最好的朋友之一；第二：他以一种低调的方式非常迷人；第三：很明显莱姆斯也喜欢男生，“在那方面”。  
但是小天狼星又不能直接去跟莱姆斯说：“我喜欢男生，你也喜欢男生，要不你甩了帕森斯，我们俩找点儿乐子吧。”一方面是因为他得跟莱姆斯解释，他是怎么知道莱姆斯广义来讲喜欢男生，以及狭义来说喜欢帕森斯的。他可不想跟莱姆斯谈这个。而且他当时看了好久才退出去，这也让他很困扰，难道自己是弯的还不够，还操他的是个窥阴癖吗？况且他也很怀疑莱姆斯会不会甩了路易斯·帕森斯。莱姆斯可下不了狠心让别人心碎，至少没有充分理由的话他不会这样。  
不行，小天狼星得开展色诱，能把莱姆斯晕头转向迷上天的一级诱惑。他得让莱姆斯相信，小天狼星才是他的真命天子，他想让莱姆斯说“哪个路易斯”，而且是真的想都想不起来路易斯是谁。  
小天狼星知道，有人觉得爱情药水是解决办法，但他们都不如小天狼星更清楚内情。就去年情人节之前，他都深受爱情药水之害。西尔瓦娜·萨特利觉得这是保证她情人节有个约会对象的绝佳办法，而他所谓的“朋友们”就看着他表现得像个陷入爱情的笨蛋一样在一旁看笑话，直到情人节前一天，才去找西尔瓦娜坚持让她给他解药。药效刚一消失他就开始讨厌她，竟然对自己做这种事。所以，除非他的终极目标是让莱姆斯再也不理他，那爱情药水当然不予考虑了。  
小天狼星看着莱姆斯在公共房间室桌子上那头做作业，从变形术课本上摘抄笔记。莱姆斯抬头看到小天狼星正看他，他微微一笑继续做作业。  
“你在想什么？”莱姆斯头也不抬地问。  
“什么？”  
“你在发呆，肯定在思考什么事儿，我能帮忙吗？”莱姆斯又抬了下头，然后继续写作业，他看起来丝毫没怀疑小天狼星想的就是自己。  
“不，不用。” 小天狼星想象了下莱姆斯帮自己出谋划策怎么引诱他，不禁笑了起来，但是，为什么不呢？“实际上......”小天狼星把书推到莱姆斯旁边，坐了过去，詹姆斯刚才坐在这儿，现在他去找哪里能更好地观察伊万斯了，真是个变态跟踪狂。“我能问你一个假设的问题吗？”  
“好啊。”莱姆斯说，终于把全部注意力都转移到了小天狼星身上。  
“假设有人真的喜欢某人，但某人在和别人约会。”  
“啊，所以詹姆斯发现莉莉要和福斯特一起去霍格莫德了，对吧？”  
“不，他肯定没有。”詹姆斯如果知道肯定会告诉他的，但小天狼星意识到，让莱姆斯觉得讨论的是詹姆斯而不是自己，这个战略挺不错。他咧嘴笑了，想装成自己早就知道的样子。“他要是发现了，那反应，肯定让人受不了了。”  
“比平时还让人受不了？”  
“哈，老师还觉得你是我们中的乖孩子。”  
“不，他们觉得彼得才是乖孩子。来，继续，假设的那个问题。”  
“对。第一个人怎么才能赢第二个的心呢？”  
“大部分人不会问这个问题，”莱姆斯指出，“他们会问：第一个是不是连试都不该试？可能第二个人跟她的约会对象在一起很开心呢。”  
这可不是小天狼星想要的答案。自从他偶然发现莱姆斯喜欢男生，以及同时意识到自己也喜欢男生后，他就没考虑过跟其他任何人约会。小天狼星关心的人本来就没几个，莱姆斯恰好是其中之一。如果他关心莱姆斯，也被莱姆斯吸引，如果莱姆斯关心他（他对这点非常确信），也被他吸引（至少莱姆斯会被男孩吸引），这才说得通啊。他甚至为了Moony变成了Padfoot！帕森斯有什么能给莱姆斯的，能赢过这个吗？但如果莱姆斯的第一个想法是提出这个反对意见，那可能对莱姆斯来说，这段恋情比小天狼星以为的更重要。  
“你不认为他该试试吗？”  
“我没这么说，他又没有破坏别人的婚姻什么的，这只是他们的第一次约会。”  
“那爱情和战争一样，可以不择手段喽？”  
“我也没这么说，”莱姆斯笑道。  
“Moony，”小天狼星抱怨道，“别啊。假设A非常喜欢B，但是B在跟C约会。那A能竭尽全力来赢得B吗？”  
莱姆斯靠在座位上，用手指梳着头发。“可以，”他果断地说，“算吧。”  
小天狼星双臂交叉，瞪着莱姆斯，这个答案就很模糊。  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩，微笑道，“听我说，他当然能去努力，但不是什么都能干。你觉得这样怎么样：A可以做任何事让B相信自己是更好的人选，但不能伤害C。”  
“你自相矛盾。”  
“我的意思是，A不能做任何事直接影响到C：不能诅咒，不能攻击，不能散布关于他的谣言，不能当众侮辱他，诸如此类的。基本上任何詹姆斯，抱歉，A，对斯内普做的那些，全都不行。”  
“斯内普活该。”小天狼星说。但莱姆斯只是耸耸肩：“那怎么才算‘择手段’呢？”  
“任何B会喜欢的事儿都行。想让她知道自己是更好的人选，那就表现出来自己是更好的人选。詹姆斯很好，你知道，我也知道，但是他在莉莉身边用力过猛了。让他别这么用力，做他自己。”  
“做他自己，”小天狼星怀疑道重复了一遍，“目前为止并不管用。”对小天狼星也不管用。他在莱姆斯身边，除了做自己就没做过别的，但莱姆斯还是选了那个拉文克劳书呆子。不过他还没试过这个最新意识到的“嗨，我弯得就像根掰折的魔杖一样”的自己。  
莱姆斯笑出声来。“我可没说他不需要很多运气。”  
运气！当然了！现在小天狼星知道哪种魔法能帮他了。莱姆斯刚刚低下头继续写作业，他就迫不及待地跳上台阶找去了。

小天狼星听到宿舍门在身后砰地一声开了，但丝毫不为所动地继续翻詹姆斯的行李箱。  
“你绝对不会相信伊万斯要跟谁——你在找什么？”詹姆斯问道。  
小天狼星回头扫了一眼，确信詹姆斯一个人走进来的，然后回答道：“我们从斯拉格教授那儿偷拿的福灵剂。”  
“我们要留着的。”詹姆斯一边收拾四处散落的行李一边抱怨。  
“我们留着是为了等到最需要的时候拿出来用，现在就是最需要的时刻了。”  
“为什么？”詹姆斯恼火地问道。他把东西都转移到左胳膊上，空出右手打开隐藏的隔间，里面放着几个药瓶。  
“因为，”小天狼星把瓶子举到灯光下，一个个地分辨詹姆斯凌乱地写下的标签，“你要是想让伊万斯周六跟你，而不是福斯特去霍格莫德的话，需要的就是一点点运气。”  
“啊——你太聪明了！”詹姆斯一屁股坐到床脚上，惊叹道，“我之前一直说你是最笨的杂种狗，身上的跳蚤都比脑容量多，现在我全部收回。”小天狼星终于找到了那瓶福灵剂，得意洋洋地挥舞着笑道，“是Moony给了我灵感，但我们别跟他说这事儿了。”要不然一切都得毁了。  
“级长大人非常有可能会拒绝的。”詹姆斯同意道。  
他们发现了，在恶作剧的计划阶段先不告诉莱姆斯是最佳方案，这样他就不会陷入到底是要对朋友忠诚还是要履行级长职责的困境。小天狼星巴不得让詹姆斯觉得这就是暂不告诉莱姆斯的原因。  
“你觉得我应该今晚喝还是等到明天早上？”詹姆斯问道。  
“现在是最佳时机，但一小口应该就够了。”小天狼星拧开盖子，递过瓶子，“几个小时的运气就行，没必要一晚上把好运全浪费掉。反正不管你喝不喝都会梦见她。”  
詹姆斯咂了一小口，舔了舔嘴唇。“对，但有了它，我就不会在梦境渐入佳境时醒过来了。嘿！你喝它干什么？”  
小天狼星差点说出：“跟你一样。”但他及时停了下来。如果他承认想赢得某人的心，詹姆斯就会开始注意到底是谁入了他的法眼，小天狼星现在可不想冒险让詹姆斯搞清楚。但另一方面，也许现在就是告诉詹姆斯的最好时机。如果好运站在他这边，詹姆斯是不可能因此讨厌他的，对吧？要不就现在告诉詹姆斯吧？但小天狼星仍然拒绝了这个想法。“我只是需要它，就这样，”   
“你没事吧？”詹姆斯突然压低了声音，关切地问道，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
小天狼星抵抗着要告诉詹姆斯实情的诱惑，坚决地摇了摇头。  
詹姆斯谨慎地看了他一会儿，然后说：“好。但你记住，任何事你都能跟我说，知道吧？”  
“知道。”小天狼星忙着把詹姆斯隐藏隔间里的药瓶放回原处，又虚情假意地装着要把他散落一地的其他东西也放回去。收拾好之后，他深吸一口气，跟着詹姆斯走下楼梯，来到公共休息室。  
“看看你干了什么，白痴！”小天狼星走到楼梯脚时听见伊万斯喊道。  
“抱歉抱歉，我不是故意的，”詹姆斯道歉道，“我只是想把它传给——”  
“我知道你要干吗，波特。你想坐在这张桌子这儿，这样你就能跟我聊天了。我烦透了。你笨得连这都个念头都钻不进你脑子里去吗？还是里面装的都是魁地奇，其他什么东西都穿不透？”  
小天狼星觉得莉莉这么说有点不公平，但詹姆斯刚瞪了他一眼，无声地表示：“我恨你，这不是该给我带来好运吗？”小天狼星不敢马上替他辩护，于是他选择坐回到莱姆斯身边的座位上。  
莉莉朝着自己长袍上湿的那块儿挥了挥魔杖，念了个干燥咒，那儿湿漉漉的反光立刻消失了。  
“他把墨水洒在她身上了。”莱姆斯低声道。  
“那样不行。”詹姆斯对伊万斯说。  
“它奏效了。”她愤怒地说，又坐回了原位，背对着詹姆斯。  
“看起来奏效了，因为这是隐形墨水。但墨水迟早会重新出现，药效很持久，必须得马上用冲刷剂洗掉，越早越好，把袍子脱下来——”她扭头瞪着他，但詹姆斯坚持道：“上楼，把袍子脱下来然后下楼拿给我，我会带去洗衣房，让家养小精灵马上洗掉。”  
莉莉没动，但从小天狼星的角度能看到她在噘嘴，就跟麦格教授在思考或者格外生气时一样。  
“拜托，伊万斯，”詹姆斯说，“如果不马上洗的话，几周后墨迹就会重新出现了。相信我，我知道，我有半数长袍上都有这种墨迹。”莉莉还是没动，他叹了口气：“好吧。那墨迹出现时你就去格拉德拉格斯精品长袍店订一件新袍子吧，我会让他们记在我帐上。”  
莉莉又开始瞪他了，小天狼星不知道詹姆斯又说错了什么。他不能再说错话了，当然他开始就不该把墨水泼在她身上！为什么福灵剂没起作用？  
“我不需要你给我买东西，波特，”莉莉厉声说道。 “不是所有人都对你那巨额银行存款感兴趣。”  
“我不是想让你感兴趣，”詹姆斯反击道，“我要是把什么给毁了，那我就应该再找一个替换。既然你这么顽固，你的袍子过阵子就要被毁了。要么你让我拿到洗衣房，要么让我给你买个新的，你自己选。”詹姆斯说完抓起他之前放在莉莉那儿桌面上的书，朝沙发走去。彼得正坐在那儿看课本，假装没注意他俩在吵架。  
莱姆斯从课本后面抬头扫了一眼小天狼星，笑着低声说：“看来做自己的这部分到此为止了。”  
小天狼星没有笑回来。如果药水给詹姆斯带来的运气这么糟，那会对自己有什么影响？他都不敢跟莱姆斯说话了，怕说错；也不敢动，怕做错。难道斯拉格霍恩配药时就没配对吗？  
“我可以借用你的魔药课本吗？”他问莱姆斯，莱姆斯把课本推给了他。  
他正读福灵剂长篇累牍的配制指南，莱姆斯突然轻轻推了推他。他跟着莱姆斯的目光看向莉莉，她穿着一件毛绒绒的绿毛衣和一条棕褐色半身裙，抓着袍子站在詹姆斯面前。  
“我可以自己拿下去，但我不知道洗衣房在哪儿。”她语调平静地说。  
“我可以带你去。”詹姆斯马上提出。  
“好吧，谁知道呢？”莱姆斯看着他们一起离开，小声说道，“如果他没在路上搞砸的话，那这可能是詹姆斯有史以来最幸运的坏运气呢。”

* * * * *

莱姆斯的预言成真了。詹姆斯兴高采烈地回来，在宿舍里跟他们讲路上发生了什么：他们一路走到洗衣房，然后又回来，一次都没吵架！   
“我有种强烈的感觉：应该让她引导对话，所以开始我除了回答什么都没说；回来的路上，她终于意识到我们已过了宵禁的时间，但我们成功地躲过了费尔奇，没被抓住。”  
“如果你连累她关禁闭的话，她会气死的。”彼得说。  
“听起来很幸运啊，没被抓住，”小天狼星笑着朝詹姆斯说，詹姆斯又看着他笑了回来。  
小天狼星今晚的经历并没有詹姆斯那么戏剧性，但他确实注意到莱姆斯坐在詹姆斯的床上听他讲的时候，就在自己身后。他能感觉到莱姆斯的呼吸洒在他脖子上，他想知道如果自己微微向后靠一靠，肩膀靠在莱姆斯胸前，莱姆斯会退开吗？他希望借来的运气还能有效，于是试了下，莱姆斯没有退开，但小天狼星感觉到他温热的鼻息暂停了下。直到莱姆斯再次呼吸，小天狼星才敢扭了下头，对莱姆斯笑了。  
莱姆斯眼睛黑漆漆的，瞳孔在床帘的阴影下张得大大的，他好像无法停止盯着小天狼星。小天狼星先移开视线，瞥了眼詹姆斯和彼得，确保他们什么都没注意到：他们没有。然后他注意到莱姆斯的手也放在床上，离自己的手非常近，只需要向左移几英寸，就能把手盖在莱姆斯手上了。他觉出来莱姆斯的鼻息又停了停，然后詹姆斯突然动了下，莱姆斯把手挣开了。  
一直到睡前，小天狼星借来的运气还在起作用。莱姆斯讨厌早起，喜欢晚上洗澡；而小天狼星一般都喜欢早上洗澡，这样能让他清醒过来，除非魁地奇训练或者特别讨厌的禁闭让他晚上不得不洗澡。但今晚他决定要冲个澡，他甚至没格外计算时间，走到浴室时，莱姆斯正湿淋淋地走出来找毛巾呢。可太幸运了！   
“找这个吗？”小天狼星把毛巾从钉子上拿下来，递给莱姆斯。 莱姆斯结结巴巴地说了句，可能是“谢谢你”，然后飞速擦了起来。他转过身去，并没有大惊小怪，但小天狼星也不介意。莱姆斯的后背正对着他，真是大饱眼福——莱姆斯用毛巾擦着皮肤，他就欣赏莱姆斯背部和手臂肌肉的动作，等莱姆斯开始擦屁股和腿的时候，小天狼星真想去摸摸那儿坚实的肌肉。而且最好的是，莱姆斯正背对着他，逮不到自己在盯着他看。  
小天狼星预感莱姆斯可能也不介意看看他的肌肉，于是他开始一边脱衣服一边絮絮叨叨地聊各门课，好让莱姆斯别走。他突然想到，这是自己武器库中最顶尖的装备：他比帕森斯好看。帕森斯并不难看，但他没有小天狼星经年骑着扫帚挥舞击球杆锻炼出来的肌肉。现在只要把莱姆斯留在浴室里，莱姆斯很快就也会发现这点。等莱姆斯落荒而逃时，小天狼星确信，他给了莱姆斯足够的机会发现自己错过了什么。  
* * * * *  
小天狼星第二天在寝室磨磨蹭蹭地准备出门吃早饭上课，詹姆斯明显也在磨蹭，他都第三遍收拾书包了，幸好彼得和莱姆斯好像都没有注意。  
莱姆斯背上书包，看着小天狼星。“你不走吗？”  
“你们俩先去，”小天狼星回答道，“詹姆斯和我一会儿就来。”他在楼梯上的脚步声刚一消失，詹姆斯就打开行李箱，找到了福灵剂的瓶子。  
“祝我好运吧！（注：原文为法语）”詹姆斯举瓶祝愿道，然后喝了一大口，递给了小天狼星：“希望会有效，明天就是霍格莫德日了。”  
“敬福斯特感染上流感一病不起！”小天狼星赞同道，把瓶子递了回来。他确信就是今天了。昨晚虽然他也充满希望，但也深陷忧虑之中；但这次，他确信药水会起作用的。如果几个小时借来的运气都能让他非法地靠在莱姆斯怀里，近距离欣赏全身赤裸水淋淋的莱姆斯，还能向莱姆斯炫耀自己的好身材，现在这整整一天的好运呢，黄昏时他俩不得彼此拥抱吗？  
这一天慢慢过去，小天狼星发现，一点点好运气能让这一天在好多方面都变得愉快无比。他们坐在早餐桌前时，一盘新鲜的黄油热吐司正正出现在詹姆斯面前；变形课本小天狼星只读了一半，但麦格教授点他回答问题时，他刚好知道答案；詹姆斯在课上给他传了张纸条，没被逮着！要知道，他们从二年级开始就不敢在麦格教授眼皮子底下这么干了。午餐也一样，有好几道他俩最喜欢的菜。魔药课上，小天狼星预感自己该把嗜睡豆碾碎而不是切片；莱姆斯怀疑地看着他，小天狼星小声对他说：“相信我。”然后把莱姆斯的豆子也碾碎了。下课时斯拉格霍恩夸他俩的药水“色泽完美，溶解均匀”，莱姆斯微笑地看着他，斯内普恨恨得瞪着他，小天狼星都不知道到底哪个让他更开心了。  
但不幸的是，福灵剂唯独没在爱情方面对小天狼星和詹姆斯有所帮助。晚饭时，顺便说一句，晚饭有小天狼星最爱的牛排和腰馅饼，还有詹姆斯的布丁，但詹姆斯无意中听到莉莉跟朋友说，她晚饭后会在图书馆跟福斯特见面；而莱姆斯晚餐后连句解释都没有就消失了，小天狼星看见帕森斯也离开了大厅。  
詹姆斯郁闷地建议一起去森林飞一圈，小天狼星十二分同意地一起去了。

* * * * *

他们飞了一个小时，还看到了一只独角兽（这可非常少见，真幸运），然后詹姆斯和小天狼星扛着扫帚回城堡。不没到宵禁时间，不过即使已经过了，小天狼星也不会担心，他知道他们今晚不会被抓住的。  
这时詹姆斯说了句他没预料到的一句话：“也许我该放弃呢，如果她今天都不愿意，那可能我们俩根本就不该在一起。”  
“你不能现在放弃。”小天狼星说。可能因为他俩一起喝的福灵剂，小天狼星觉得詹姆斯和伊万斯能否成功，与他能否赢得莱姆斯息息相关。他还没准备放弃，那詹姆斯也不该退出。  
“但是今天发生的一切都应该是给我带来好运的，即使我当时没意识到，就像昨晚把墨水溅在她身上一样。我当时没意识到这是好运气，但后来证明确实是。也许莉莉跟福斯特约会对我来说也是好运气，也许我就不该跟她约会，别再拿头去撞南墙了。”  
这个建议小天狼星不知道给过詹姆斯多少次了，所以他真的很想赞同。但另一方面，他要把莱姆斯赢过来的举动还没正式开始呢，可不会因为莱姆斯又去帕森斯“复习”而认输。  
“可能莉莉正跟福斯特吵架，我们说话这会儿正要取消明天的约会呢。”小天狼星说。他当然希望莱姆斯和帕森斯正这么干呢。  
“可能吧。”詹姆斯说，但语气并不相信，“我们能去六号温室吗？我要去检查我的扇形天竺葵插条。  
温室只要绕一下就能到，而小天狼星真的不想坐在公共休息室一边看表，一边算莱姆斯什么时候回来，所以他十分高兴地同意了。  
詹姆斯推开温室的门，在温暖潮湿的空气中，一股混合着龙粪堆肥和无数神奇植物的温室独特味道扑面而来。温室中只燃着几盏灯，但在这微弱的灯光下小天狼星也看到了斯内普；只是晚了几秒钟，詹姆斯跟他迎面撞上了。小天狼星迅速地抓过詹姆斯的手臂，免得他跌在斯内普身上。但斯内普就没这么幸运了，他被撞得向后跌在长木桌上，上面摆着一排排学生的盆栽。小天狼星更希望斯内普摔在地上，但撞在桌子上也不错，估计会撞出瘀伤来。  
“对不起，全都怪我。”詹姆斯赶快道歉，他甚至伸出一只手，好像要帮这个斯莱特林站起来。  
“白痴！”斯内普嘟囔道，擦了擦弄脏的长袍，他绕过小天狼星和詹姆斯走出温室。  
詹姆斯转向小天狼星，小天狼星立马知道怎么回事了：詹姆斯的眼镜起雾了，这个戴眼镜的笨蛋每次从寒冷的外面走进温室时都会这样。“那是不是——”詹姆斯问道。  
小天狼星赶快截住了他的话头，简短地回答：“是的。”——他刚刚发现莉莉和福斯特也在，他俩在检查自己的草药，莉莉正饶有兴趣地看着门口发生的一切。她总是让詹姆斯和小天狼星对斯内普好点儿，小天狼星可不想让她发现，詹姆斯之所以对斯内普这么有礼貌，只是因为他瞎得连有个人没看见，更不用说认出来是斯内普了。“晚上好，莉莉，福斯特，”他扭了扭手指，装作打招呼的样子。  
“你在跟踪我们吗，波特？”莉莉开玩笑地问道。  
“实际上，我以为你在图书馆呢，”詹姆斯拿出手帕擦干眼镜，“晚餐时你不是说图书馆什么的吗？”  
莉莉没回答，但她确实噘着嘴继续检查她的草药了。  
“别担心，伊万斯，”詹姆斯把水桶的盖子打开，把水倒满了喷壶。“我给插条喷完水就走，把这留给你跟福斯特，你们俩爱干吗就干吗。”  
“别这么粗鲁，波特，”她厉声说道。  
小天狼星指出：“这哪里算粗鲁，要是他说你们在这张桌子上打一炮，那才算粗鲁呢。不过我可不推荐，你漂亮的小屁股会被刺扎到的。”

* * * * *

小天狼星事后回想，跟伊万斯决斗可不是个好主意——至少你觉得詹姆斯应该站在你这边时不行。詹姆斯有种诡异的骑士精神，导致他没法对伊万斯使出比挠痒痒更强的咒语；但伊万斯出手可丝毫没有留情。不过，如果一定要跟别人互相攻击的话，那喝了福灵剂简直是天降福音。小天狼星的一举一动都恰到好处，一个诅咒也没击中他或詹姆斯。  
但福斯特就没那么幸运了。他还要“保护”莉莉？结果他惟一办到的就是在莉莉的魔杖瞄准詹姆斯时站在了莉莉跟詹姆斯中间，成功地长出了俩盘子大小地耳朵，小天狼星还挺喜欢的。莉莉没法撤销这个咒语，福斯特看起来可不咋高兴。他们一路前往医疗翼时，他一句话都不跟她说。但詹姆斯这个家伙，只要瞄到一眼机会就绝对不会错过。于是他不远不近地跟着，随时准备把“罪行”揽到自己头上，希望莉莉能因为他代之受过而感激几分。  
在小天狼星这一方，福灵剂还在起效，就是他有点看不太懂。因为莱姆斯还在跟帕森斯“复习”，回都没回来。小天狼星知道运气站在他这一边，但是如果莱姆斯都不在他身边，他又怎么色诱莱姆斯，好运又能起什么作用呢？   
小天狼星考虑要不要出去找莱姆斯。他预感他们还在上次那间教室，但很快就打消了这个念头。他知道自己还想再去偷窥他们，但他可不想养成这个习惯。他不想看莱姆斯跟别人在一起，他希望莱姆斯跟他在一起。  
也许他只需要再多一点点运气？  
瓶子里只剩下一口。小天狼星怀疑詹姆斯明天还想喝，福斯特现在可能已经出局了，但还得说服莉莉跟詹姆斯一起去霍格莫德啊。不过小天狼星觉得自己更需要。  
“爱情和战争一样，可以不择手段，詹姆斯。”他举起瓶子说了句祝酒词。  
“你手里拿的什么？”小天狼星还没来得及喝，莱姆斯走了进来，他迅速从门口穿过房间，从小天狼星手中接过瓶子。  
“福灵剂？都快空了，你喝了多少？你知道喝太多不安全。”  
“我只喝了一点点。”  
“那你为什么要向詹姆斯道歉？天哪，别跟我说你也爱上莉莉了。”  
“那个红头发的女魔头吗？我才不会。”  
“很好，因为你知道他有多喜欢她。”莱姆斯警告道。  
“我知道，我知道。相信我，我知道。”詹姆斯在他面前提过莉莉多少次啊。  
莱姆斯把福灵剂收起来，但小天狼星毫不介意。他刚才想再喝点儿，只是想有机会跟莱姆斯独处。现在已经只有莱姆斯跟他两个人了，他只要想出来下一步该做什么就好了。唔，坐在床上好像是个不错的开始。  
莱姆斯好像考虑了一会儿，然后他也坐在床边，同情地看着小天狼星：“你要是确实喜欢她也没关系。你也没法控制自己喜欢谁啊，我保证不会跟詹姆斯说的。”  
“我喜欢的不是莉莉。好吧？”  
“好吧。”莱姆斯息事宁人地说。然后他突然睁大眼睛，移开了视线，“呃，你喜欢的那个人，是不是？我是说，我也没意见，如果是詹姆斯的话？”  
“詹姆斯？”小天狼星惊讶地重复道。  
“好吧，确实有男生更喜欢男生，你知道。”莱姆斯迅速说。他开始摆弄床帘的边儿，不肯再看小天狼星。  
“不是詹姆斯，”小天狼星坚定地说，“但是个男生。”莱姆斯惊讶地回头看着他。  
小天狼星原本打算不是这样的，他打算把莱姆斯迷得晕头转向来着，当然是比喻意，莱姆斯可不会喜欢真的头晕。他没想直接告诉莱姆斯他喜欢他。  
对。是时候开始色诱了。  
小天狼星迅速召唤出几根小蜡烛，浮在半空中，然后熄灭了宿舍四面的烛台。  
“你在干吗？”莱姆斯问道。  
音乐。小天狼星想不起来要用哪个咒语召唤音乐，然后他想起来，莱姆斯行李箱里有魔法音乐盒。  
小天狼星打开莱姆斯的行李箱翻了起来，莱姆斯问道：“我说真的，小天狼星，你在干嘛？”  
“你的音乐盒。”  
“放摇篮曲的那个吗？”小天狼星停了下来，转过身来：“摇篮曲？”这听起来不大适合色诱。  
“对。”莱姆斯听起来有点恼了，“我一年级的时候，妈妈怕我想家，于是录了我小时候她给我唱过的摇篮曲。”  
“但你还留着呢。你现在不想家了，对吧？”小天狼星当然不会想家，但他能理解。以前他还能把父母的家称之为家时，每次回到家他都会怀念霍格沃兹。  
“不，我已经不听了，我只是留着。”莱姆斯把行李箱的东西收拾好，合上盖子。即使在烛光下，小天狼星也可以看到莱姆斯脸红了。这怎么都跟他想的不一样啊？他没打算让莱姆斯难堪的。  
“我要下楼去公共休息室，”莱姆斯宣布道，“我还有作业没做，而你显然决定放弃在宿舍灯光了。”  
小天狼星抓住他的胳膊拦住了莱姆斯。“别走，求你了。”他用拇指抚过莱姆斯的二头肌，听见莱姆斯呼吸一下滞住了。  
对，这样才对。莱姆斯喜欢男生，小天狼星就是男生，身材又好又吸引人，莱姆斯应该会喜欢他被他吸引才对。他只要给莱姆斯一个机会，让他知道他能拥有什么就行了。小天狼星又走近一步，脸颊在莱姆斯脸上蹭了蹭。  
“你在干吗？”莱姆斯低声问道。  
天狼星吻了吻莱姆斯凸出的颧骨：“你要不知道的话，”然后是他凹下去的脸颊，“那说明我，”然后是他的唇角，“做得还不够好。”  
“但是——”  
莱姆斯张口要说话，但小天狼星抓住了这个机会，准备给他一个更有说服力的吻，他吻住了莱姆斯的下唇，轻轻地吮着，舌头扫过莱姆斯的舌尖。他之前想象中跟莱姆斯的吻不是这样；在他想象中，莱姆斯比现在热情，但可能因为莱姆斯还在惊讶中没回过神。而且，这感觉真是棒极了。小天狼星觉得一股热流顺着脊柱直通会阴。他的皮肤无比敏感地感觉到莱姆斯贴着他的身体，他皮肤一阵战栗，他希望中间碍事的衣服都通通消失，他渴望与莱姆斯肌肤相亲。  
这时传来两三个男生吵吵嚷嚷地上台阶的声音，莱姆斯陡然清醒，但小天狼星紧紧抓着他，他只退了一步就动不了了。小天狼星挥了下魔杖，关上了宿舍门；又挥了下，锁住了。莱姆斯指尖放在小天狼星胸前，好像想推开他但又有心无力。小天狼星心想，莱姆斯的手指明明有更好的用处的。他开始解莱姆斯的袍子，希望莱姆斯能从中获得灵感。  
“不要，停。”莱姆斯说，他抓住了小天狼星的手，“我们不能。”  
“不要停？好主意。”小天狼星强迫自己笑着开了个玩笑。莱姆斯不想要他。他的手从莱姆斯扣子上跌落下来，他知道自己该走开，但他还是向前一步，脸埋在了莱姆斯颈弯里，抓着莱姆斯的袍子，难过地问：“为什么不能？因为帕森斯吗？”  
小天狼星觉出莱姆斯正松松地抱着他，手指梳理着他的头发。  
“你知道？”  
小天狼星点点头。  
“詹姆斯和彼得知道吗？”  
他摇了摇头。莱姆斯还继续抚摸着他的头发，小天狼星从中得到了勇气，他亲了亲莱姆斯的喉咙，就嘴唇轻轻碰了一下，几乎都注意不到的那种。  
但他再次觉出莱姆斯呼吸滞了下，莱姆斯的拥抱收紧了，于是小天狼星又吻了一下。  
“不，不是因为帕森斯。实际上我们今晚吵架了。”  
“真的吗？”小天狼星燃起了希望。他一直就希望这能发生，但并没想到真的吵架了。  
“真的，而且你知道我能觉出来你在笑。”  
小天狼星抬头看向莱姆斯，努力调整一下面部表情，尽量表现得像“听到朋友感情受措而深感同情”。  
“你想跟我聊聊吗？”  
莱姆斯轻声笑了起来：“不，绝对不想。”  
小天狼星虽然很高兴帕森斯没再横在他们之间了，但他也清楚，这意味着莱姆斯明显是因为小天狼星本身才拒绝的。他知道自己应该放手，他知道应该走开，但他的身体拒不听从理智的指示。他继续紧紧抓住莱姆斯，等着莱姆斯把他推开，但莱姆斯的身体好像也理智不到哪儿去。他继续抱着小天狼星，偶尔摸摸他的头发。实际上，小天狼星稍微调了下腿的姿势好确定一下事实，没错，从莱姆斯裤子里那个坚挺的突起判断，莱姆斯的身体跟他一样享受他俩的肢体接触。  
不幸的是，这种调整和摩擦对莱姆斯来说好像太过了，他终于把他俩推开，动作轻柔但坚定。莱姆斯重新点亮了墙壁凹槽里的烛光，然后坐在他自己的床边。  
“那为什么我不行呢？”小天狼星鼓起勇气问道。莱姆斯眉头微微皱了起来，小天狼星想伸手拂平。于是他坐在了自己床上，免得做什么蠢事。  
“因为这会使我们俩之间变得尴尬。”莱姆斯回答说，“你是我的朋友，这对我很重要，我不想把这搞砸。”  
小天狼星不认为这会让事情变得尴尬，只会更好。他俩是朋友，这意味着他们彼此关心。在一个理想的世界中，难道你不该关心爱人吗？如果说的是别人小天狼星还能理解，比如说詹姆斯，但这仅仅是因为詹姆斯太他妈直了。如果小天狼星想劝詹姆斯来一发的话，可能得先去多搞点儿酒，而且事后詹姆斯估计再也无法正视他了，这样才会尴尬。  
“但你跟帕森斯就不'尴尬'。”小天狼星说。他知道这听起来很任性，但此时此刻他不在意。  
“不，跟他也尴尬。我要说的就是这个，听着，”莱姆斯退了退，靠在枕头上，“今晚他跟我吵了一架， ”莱姆斯停了停，好像在考虑要告诉他多少。“吵得特别蠢，因为他想做的比我想要的多，而且他觉得我是针对他。我只是还没准备好而已，但他觉得是因为我不想跟他做。”  
“我不会让你做任何你不想做的事情的。”小天狼星指出。绝对不会。考虑到“跟男生做那种事”这方面，莱姆斯可比他经验丰富得多，小天狼星开始会欲擒故纵的。  
莱姆斯露出一个歪七扭八的笑，每次他不想笑又强迫自己微笑时都这样。 “大脚板，你总是说服我做我不想做的事情。”  
“但是——”  
莱姆斯举起一只手，制止了他进一步的反对意见。“我知道，这不一样，我知道你不会。”  
“但那—— ”  
“我要说的是，”莱姆斯提高声音打断了他，“我跟路易斯闹掰的话，我失去的只是一个复习搭档。我可不想冒险失去一个朋友。”  
“你不会的。”小天狼星坚定地说，但他不知道如何向莱姆斯证明这一点。  
“那我也不愿意冒这个险，只是因为你想跟我来一发，好让你别那么伤心。”莱姆斯轻快地说。他一边说一边把魔法史从床头柜拿下来，语气一锤定音地说。“而且他到底是谁？你那个‘跟另一个人约会的某人’。”莱姆斯头也没抬地问道，但小天狼星看见他目光紧盯着页面，真正看书时不会盯得这么牢的。  
现在小天狼星明白了。他合上莱姆斯的书，放回桌子上，坐在他身边。“你有时候真的很笨哎，”他溺爱地说，一手放在莱姆斯腰上，另一只手挑起他的下巴，“对吧，Moony？”  
他这次吻莱姆斯时，莱姆斯还是不情愿张口。但等他张开口时，莱姆斯突然变得自信多了，他的舌头软软地在小天狼星舌上滑过，小天狼星觉得好像自己后背各处被电击到了。然后莱姆斯翻过身来，拉着小天狼星，可是小天狼星位置有点不方便，他的大腿紧贴着莱姆斯，但屁股扭着，脚还站在地板上。他不希望结束这个吻，也不想伤到莱姆斯，只是想让自己舒服点儿，他开始对膝盖和胳膊肘敏感起来。莱姆斯意识到了他的困境，挪了下给他腾了个地儿。他也扭过身在小天狼星喉咙上又亲又吮，放开他看看他在干吗——他看见了之前想解开的扣子。  
这次小天狼星解开扣子时问了：“行吗？”  
莱姆斯突然扭开了，小天狼星以为自己做得太过分了呢，幸好他只恐慌了一小会儿，莱姆斯就从屁股下的口袋里拿出了个东西。  
“效果太强大了。”莱姆斯若有所思地看着那瓶福灵剂。“我都没喝它都给我带来了好运。”  
小天狼星也笑了，他把腿钩到莱姆斯的身上。 “那趁现在我们还有好运，那就别浪费这个空宿舍了吧。”  
作于2007年12月，译于2019年3月，校于2019年10月30日。

**Author's Note:**

> 创作这个故事对我来说是个挑战，因为我不想让小天狼星太顺利，但福灵剂又应该给他带来好运，铺平道路。我注意到，哈利在《混血王子》中使用福灵剂时，大部分好运都因为他有预感（药水启发的），然后又根据预感采取行动的，因为他相信福灵剂不会引他出错。于是我想通过让小天狼星顺从自己的感情，或者不假思索地采取行为来给他好运；而小天狼星无视预感时，事情就没如他所愿。


End file.
